Putt-Putt Joins the Parade
Putt-Putt Joins the Parade is a "point & click" adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for DOS and the Windows 3.1 in 1992. A year later, a 3DO version was released in both the United States and Japan. A Windows and Macintosh version was released in 1995. It is the first game developed by Humongous Entertainment. Genesis, SNES (one of the launch titles for the SNES Mouse, along with Mario Paint) and NES versions were going to let future Humongous games be released on other consoles besides Windows and Macintosh. They were soon scrapped (though Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet was released on another console), because they would only give Humongous a few dollars. Putt-Putt Joins the Parade is the first game in the Putt-Putt series and introduces Putt-Putt as the main character. Cartown is having its annual Pet Parade and Putt-Putt wants to join. Before he can enter the parade, he must first get a pet, find a balloon, and get cleaned at the car wash. __TOC__ Plot When Putt-Putt hears on his radio that there is a pet parade coming in Cartown, he really wants to be in it. Before he can enter the parade, he must find a pet, find a balloon and get cleaned at the carwash. After that, Putt-Putt goes to talk to Smokey the Fire Engine to borrow his lawn mower. He goes to Green Street, Red Street, and Blue Street to help people by mowing lawns and delivering groceries for Mr. Baldini to earn money for the carwash. Putt-Putt then helps a car, Mrs. Airbag who lost her baby in the movies, then he goes in a cave and finds a puppy, he names his puppy, Pep. After all that, he is the leader of the parade and everyone had a happy day! Gameplay Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, like other Humongous Entertainment games, is a point-and-click adventure game. The player takes control of Putt-Putt with the goal of finding a pet, balloon, and get cleaned at the carwash and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called Click Points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch funny animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains five different areas to explore: Blue Street, Red Street, Green Street, the movies and the Cave. These areas are joined in the middle by Cartown. Of course, Putt-Putt can join the parade with or without getting a car wash if he got a paint job. Characters *Putt-Putt *Pep Cartown *Smokey The Fire Engine *Mr. Baldini *Mrs. Pinto *Mrs. Airbag *Baby Beep *Chuck Red Street #Ms. Rearview Mirror #Mr. Fenderbender #Jacques #Mr. Parts and Service Green Street #Buster T. Buggy #Clarence #Tami Torpedo #Phineas Fender Blue Street #Trixie #Bronco #Mrs. Bumper #Gert Others *The Animal Jokers *Birds *Mouse Marching Band *Mouse *Unicycle Bear *Ape band *Traffic Cars *Cow Items *Balloon *Pep *Birdseed *Bone *Coins *Groceries *Magnet *Lawnmower Packaging Artwork File:Putt Box.jpg|Original box and cover art File:Putt Box Back.jpg|Back cover File:Putt 3DO Box.jpg|3DO cover art File:Putt 3DO Box Back.jpg|3DO back cover File:Putt 3DO Box JP.jpg|Japanese 3DO jewelcase Putt 3DO Box JP Back.jpg|Back of the japanese 3DO jewelcase File:Putt New Box.jpg|1995 cover art File:Putt New Box Back.jpg|1995 back cover File:Putt CD.png|1995 CD Videos See Also *Credits Category:Putt-Putt Joins the Parade Category:Putt-Putt Games Category:Junior Adventure Series Category:Putt-Putt Series